The First Time She Came To Me
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to The Last Time She Came To Me. Has sex scenes and is quite dark. Draco remembers the fist time she came to him.


**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Here is the sequel to The Last Time She Came To Me. There are sex scenes and it's quite dark. I hope you like it and I love to hear what you all think.

So until next time

Jayne

**The First Time She Came To Me by Jayne Stepp**

I watched her die before me.

Her blood, seeping from her wounds.

I had done my job.

I had done what I was meant to do.

I had done what I was born to do.

Yet I felt empty.

She was a nothing.

She was a mudblood whore.

She wasn't worthy of me.

She wasn't worthy of what I had given her.

I didn't love her.

I didn't even like her, yet she somehow meant something to me.

She was my prey.

I was her predator.

I could make her scream.

I could make her writhe.

I had a power over her that I could never have over anyone else.

I began to remember the vivid screams I use to hear leave her bitter lips.

I made her do that.

I made her feel pain.

I made her cry out my name in pure passion.

I made her cry out my name in pure hatred.

What bothered me the most was that I had lost my power over someone.

I couldn't control her in death like I had in life.

I sat down and stared at her body, remembering.

_I walked into my dormitory._

_I was startled when I realized someone in waiting for me on my bed._

_There she was just sitting there patiently._

_Who would have thought, Hermione Granger was sitting on my bed._

"_What are you doing here Mudblood?" _

_She didn't answer my question._

_Instead she walked over to me and pushed me up against the nearest wall._

_She pressed her body against mine and whispered into my ear._

"_I'm here to fulfil my destiny." She licked down my jaw line and pressed her lips against mine. "Take me; I want you to take me." _

"_Granger haven't the last six years told you anything." I said my anger beginning to boil. "I hate you." _

"_Exactly." _

_She then pulled me towards my bed and pulled me down onto her._

_My body got the better of me._

_What male could resist a woman asking him to take her?_

_I pressed my lips to hers._

_The kiss was sensuous and sweet._

_She groaned into my mouth as though I had quenched her thirst for me._

_I felt myself grow hard and cursed myself mentally._

_I hated her._

_I bit into her lip causing her to scream out in pain._

_The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth._

_The taste fired my arousal._

_Hatred ran though my veins as I dug my fingernails into her soft, creamy skin._

_I roughly pressed myself against her._

_Bruising her in the process._

_She screamed as I bit into her neck drawing blood._

_I sucked the wound I had made as I reached over to my bedside table to grab a knife._

_I kissed her harshly as I positioned the knife at the hem of her shirt and began to rip it off._

_I did the same with her skirt._

_I stood back to admire her laying there in her underwear._

_She wasn't all that beautiful._

_But she was better than some._

_I quickly began to undress myself before returning to her._

_I made quick work of her underwear thus revealing herself to me totally._

_I didn't take any time to admire her body. My thoughts stayed with one thought:_

_How much I hated her._

_I wanted to cause her so much pain._

_I wanted to hurt her._

_I wanted to destroy her._

_Without a thought to her virginity I thrust into her._

_She cried out into the still air as her hymen broke _

_Her breathing became erratic and irregular._

_I continued to thrust into her as ruthlessly as I could._

_I made sure she felt the hatred I was feeling._

_I began to feel my body tighten as I grew closer to orgasm._

_I pressed my lips to hers._

_I again bit down on her lip as I felt my body quake and I released my seed into her._

_I pulled away from her and saw the tears running down her face._

_I slapped her across the face before walking towards the bathroom._

I revelled in the memory.

I had hurt her.

I had destroyed her.

She knew I would do it.

Yet she always came to me.

But what got me the most was how she thanked me for it.

THE END


End file.
